To be next to you
by Angelofmercy25
Summary: This is the big secret that Margaret kept from Andrew. That weekend in Alaska was really bringing them close until that secret ruin everything. Would they be?
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal: To be next to you

**I don't own the characters of the proposal. This is what happened since that one weekend in Alaska.**

**As Margaret and Andrew were sitting at the balcony of their room, he would look at her and smiled and fort that moment he didn't hate and she wasn't that mean boss everybody had nightmares with. Margaret looked at him and said: "Your family really loves you and I must admit that I had fun myself." she kept on looking at the lovely view they had. "I must honest with you Margaret…." he stopped for one second before he said anything stupid: "From the first time I saw you I knew that meeting you would lead me to something. Margaret I love you with all my heart and you have feeling something I never felt before." he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. She was shocked but responded the kiss back and suddenly pulled away: "Now that we are being honest I want to say something, this whole deal of me being deported is a lie. I just said that to get close to you, and for you to except to marry me." He got up it seems he was getting upset: "You lied to me. I opened my heart and I give all my honestly and you lie. Why would you make this lie, blackmail me and make want to hate you for a little just for you to get close to Me." he was starting to walk away from her and she stopped him: "I'm sorry Andrew please don't walk away from me. That's why I told you so we don't have nothing to lie about." he got mad and started to yell: "Margaret if wanted to get close to me and get to know me a little more better be more normal and ask me out on a date!!. You know what I don't want to see you again leave as soon as possible. You will have a resign letter Monday morning." he kept on walking. Margaret burst into tears she loved him but why she had to go through that trouble just for Andrew. I mean everybody hated her at the office but that was the way she is. **

**The next morning as she was going down the stairs Andrew was in the kitchen staring breakfast for the family when Margaret walked in he didn't look at her and kept on doing breakfast and she talked any way: "Don't quit the company I found a company who loves my work and I gave a recommendation for you to be chief editor so take care and goodbye." she kept on walking and left the house. For one moment he felt like going after her but his pride would not let him, she lied and that is something not could not be forgiving.**

**As Margaret was boarding the plane her mind felt like a wreck how could she win Andrew back, how could she let him know it was terrible and she was trying to start from zero again. At this point there was nothing to change what was done is done and it was now time to move on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To be next to you**

Margaret got to New York and started to work at Gold Pines Inc., as Editor in Chief. Andrew got what Margaret promised working also as Editor in Chief. One week went by and as Margaret was at her desk drinking coffee and reviewing one the books a tall man with tan skin, green eyes, athletic body and dirty blond hair knocks on her door: "Good morning I'm looking for Margaret Tate." he said as he stared at her. "Hi, I'm Margaret Tate and you are?" she said as she got up her chair to greet him, he came in the office: "I'm Brain Thompson we had an appointment today.", "Of course Mr. Thompson come in have a sit. Thank you for coming." she said as they both sat to talk about business.

After talking for a while Brain liked some of Margaret's ideas and decided to publish his stories. Margaret was very pleased with his decision and as he was leaving he stopped: "I would like to ask to join for some dinner tonight?", "It sounds like a great idea but I can't I have a lot work to do, but maybe some other time.", "I will hold to that, goodnight Ms. Tate.", Goodnight Mr. Thompson." he kissed her on the cheek and left. The after noon started to kick in and Margaret started to think of Andrew how much she loves him and how a little lie got out of control. She wanted so bad to call him just to hear his voice, but couldn't she knew what she did and had to deal with the consequences.

Meanwhile down two blocks Andrew was reading reviews and eating a donut just wondering if this was all a dream. He became what he wanted Editor in Chief, but how come he wasn't happy? He was mad but deep down he missed Margaret, despite the fact she was his worst nightmare for a year. But being in Alaska showed a side of her he never seen and that made him realize she is just one hurt woman he needed his love. But that lie it's too much to forgive and he just needed more time. Next morning Margaret was on her way to work and she bumped into Brain who was buying a makiato: "Oh, hi Brain.", "We see each other again. Hi Ms. Tate.", "Please call me Margaret. And yes we see each other again." she ordered her coffee and waited with him. He sat with her and they started talking: "So Margaret, I thought you had an assistant to buy your coffee?", "No, I use but not anymore. I used to work in another company but I quit and started recently in this one.", "I see. I'm leaving town in three days for my tour and I hope to hear from you.", he touched her hand, she immediately notice and blushed that never happened to her before: "We will stay in contact.", "Margaret I will like to take you out to dinner before I leave and you made a rain check so you owe me." and he smiled. She though he has a cute smile and besides no matter much I love Andrew he is never going to forgive me so she looked into his eyes: "Ok, I would love to have dinner with you. See you tonight" she got her coffee and left.

She got to her office and felt happy. The phone rang and she picked it up: "This is Margaret Tate speaking." but no one answered and she hanged up, who could it be? For one moment she thought it was Andrew but the idea was silly as it is so she kept on working. The night time came and at about seven o clock Brain picked up Margaret at her office. She graved her purse and left the building, they on their way to a nice restaurant named Spring Street Natural.

They sat next to each other and Brain looked at Margaret wondering why this woman was the way she is. Both of them were quiet and to break the ice Margeret started to talk: "Brain what made you become a writer?", he smiled as if he felt like he was going to be interviewed but did not tell her that: "My own pain. I been hurt very much so it gave me inspiration to write.", "I see. I know what you mean. People sometimes can be cruel." she said that and took a deep breath. They waiter brough the food and as they were eating Margaret looked at Brian and thought for one moment maybe even she keeps on talking to him maybe there is a future. After they finished eating they went for a walk to keep on talking. "I enjoy myself you're a great woman Margaret.", "Thank you Brian and you are also a great man but I most be honest with you I just came out of a relanshionship and I need time to myself.", "I understand and I will give your space. Can I contact you while I'm away?", "Yes, you can. We can keep on getting to know each other."they kept on walking and talking. Two hours later Brain took Margaret home. When she close the door she thought that maybe something can happened but only would tell. Three months went by and Brian and Margaret talked to each other almost everyday. One day as she was in the office someone knocked on the door and when she looked up it was Andrew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To be next to you**

Margaret was surprised to see him it's been four months seen they seen each other. "Hello, Margaret." he said and he stood there not saying a word. "Hi, how have you been?", "Fine and you?", "Good, what brings you here?", "Look Margaret I think we should talk." he said as she looked at him she felt like kissing him but hesitated. "Ok, let me get my purse, it's time for my lunch anyways." she graved her purse and then went for lunch. As they on their way Margaret was thinking what made Andrew come to see after all these months, only God knew she was dying for this day to come. They got to the restaurant and Andrew was polite and pulled out her chair. Andrew looked at Margaret and started to talk: " Margaret I just want to know why did you lie to me?", "Andrew I know I have been cruel to people and especially to you but when I got to know you better I realize that you are an incredible man and that's why I told you the truth. I just hoped that you have forgive in that moment but once again I got hurt for being honest.", "Not for being honest it was for lying. If you would have not lied things would have been different. But the truth is that I can't stop thinking about you." he said that and graved her hand and started to caressed it. Margaret looked at him and didn't know what to say or do but she wanted to be honest so she said: "Andrew there is something you should know there is someone else." then she stayed quiet, "What?", "Well I met this man named Brain and ever since we have been talking getting to know each other but there is nothing there I promise you that I just wanted to be honest and no lies this time.". Andrew's reaction was not what she expected he looked at her and said: "Well unless this time your honest and I believe you." and they kept on talking . After words Margaret had to go back to work but Andrew had other plans. Margaret how about you and me spend the rest of the day together?", "I have a lot of reviews to read.", "That's why you need an assistant to help. Come on lets do it", "Ok let just call in to let the office know, hold on one moment." and made the call. They went to Central Park to walk for a while. Andrew graved her hand as they were walking and Margaret found that very comforting


	4. Chapter 4

I know that it's been a while that I have written but this is the final chapter. I thank everybody that has liked my story, appreciate very much. Hope you enjoy this finale it took me sometime but put a lot hard work on it so enjoy.

Final Chapter: To be next to you

Margaret was happy that Andrew was by her side. Andrew was the thinking about Margaret seeing someone else in her life, he was confused about it. "I mean she was honest and I did tell her I did not want to see her anymore and walked out of her life" he was thinking to himself. Margaret saw him looking distract and stooped, looked towards him and said: "Are you okay?", "Yes, why do you ask?", "You look distracted. Andrew I love you and I do not want nothing to come between us." She felt nervous as he did not say anything. Was Andrew thinking about not seeing her again?, he got close to her and graved her face caressed it and kissed her. She responded by putting her arms around his shoulders. He did not doubt for one second his love for her: "Margaret I love you too and I do appreciate you are being honest." He kept on walking. Margaret was now worried.

After walking in Central Park, Andrew walked Margaret to her apartment: "Thank you for accompany me and I'll you see tonight for dinner.", "Yes I'll pick you up at 7:30 p.m." gave her a kiss and left. Margaret went in her apartment prepared herself a bath, as she was taking a bath she was thinking: "How can I tell Brain, Andrew is in my life again?" "How will he react when I tell him?" she got of the bathtub and she went to her bedroom. She opened her closet to choose the sexiest dress she had. There it was a red dress sleeveless up to her knee it had a cleavage in the back, she straighten her hair and let it loose.

She put on her favorite perfume and sat on the sofa. Andrew was right on time, 7:30 p.m. it was and he was knocking at her door. When she opened Andrew was shocked: "You look beautiful." "Thank you." She smiled and graved his hand: "Let's get going." And off they went.

When they got to the restaurant there was a band playing. The restaurant was nice and romantic. They sat at a table where it was a candle between them and the lights were a little dim. They ordered some wine and their food, as they waited Margaret asked: "So do you want to dance Andrew?", "No, I can't dance" and laughed. Margaret knew that was true but it still didn't matter to her, she wanted him to have fun: "Come on who knows you can't dance follow my lead." They went to the dance floor. He looked at her said: "You really are enjoying yourself.", "Yes, Andrew and I want you to do the same." They kept dancing. After eating and drinking they went back to Margaret apartment. Andrew went towards the window and she went towards him and whispered in his ear: "I have a surprise for you so wait here I'll be back." She went to her bedroom. He got a little nervous and excited wondering what was the surprise.

Andrew was standing in the middle of the living room when he looked towards the hallway there was Margaret in a red and black see through lingerie: "Here is dessert hope you enjoy it." Andrew was amazed of how sexy she looked for one moment he didn't know how to react; he went towards her and kissed her. As he kissed her he leaned her against the wall putting his hands around her waist and she gently pulled his hair. He lifts her by her thighs and carried her to the bedroom and through her on the bed, as they were on the bed kissing and caressing; Andrew was lost in the moment. He caressed her yet he yearned to do so many things. Margaret was in ecstasy it was exactly what her body needed Andrew, she wanted him so bad and now that she had him she was overwhelmed. As Andrew was inside of her there was a moment between them they will never imagine. As they looked at each other this was stronger and stronger, as they both reached their peak they were sweaty, short of breath and moaning louder and louder until they exploded on a passionate finale.

As they lay next to each other Andrew said: "You are beautiful." He kissed her. Margaret felt like a on a cloud thinking to herself: Can anything be more perfect?" Two days later Margaret went to work and Brian was in her office waiting for her as a surprise. When she walked into her office there was Brian waiting for her: "Hey, you look great." hugged her. Margaret was worried and very nervous, Brian, how are you? We need to talk." As they were hugging Andrew walked in: What's going on?" she looked at him and said: "Andrew this is Brian; Brain this Andrew." Brian and Andrew looked at each other, Andrew got mad and left Margaret went after him to stop him: "Andrew is not what you think; he was in my office please stop." And graved his hand, he was mad: "Margaret look you were all over him and you…..I have to go." He got on the elevator.

Margaret went back to her office and Brian was looking out the window: "So, Andrew is back. That's what you needed to tell me?" "Brian, I'm sorry if I mislead you, but yes he is back and were together I hope you understand." Brian went towards her and kissed her and she pushed him away: "Why did you do that?", "I know this will be my only chance, goodbye Margaret." and Left her office.

Margaret called Andrews phone all day and he did not answer. When she came out of work she went by his apartment but he did not answered. She was on her way to her apartment and thinking: "Could it be? Did I lose him again? She already knew the answer to that question.

One month later she was feeling sick and she thought she was coming down with flu. She went to the pharmacy and bought some over the counter medication. She got home and laid down and couple of days later she felt better. Two months later went by she was tossing and turning and started to feel sick again Andrew came to her mind there was no doubt Margaret was in love and no matter how much time was passing it was making her love him more. One night as she is watching T.V. granny called Margaret: "Hello, Margaret?", "Granny, yes is Margaret.", "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry to call this late but I wanted to let you know that you need to come to Alaska, Andrew had an accident coming over to Alaska.". Margaret was just shocked she couldn't even talk: "Ummm, I'll be over on the first flight. As Margaret was on her way she did not know what exactly happened. Grace picked her up from the airport. They talked just to keep their mind at ease. Margaret was just thinking of how Andrew was doing, suddenly she started to cry. Grace said: "Honey it will be alright just calm down." And they arrived to the house. Granny was in the living room and got up from the sofa to received Margaret: "Hey darling, how are you?" "Doing good think that I'm coming down with the flu again how is Andrew?" "He is upstairs resting," "How did the accident happen?" "He was riding the boat and he was riding fast and he hit the bue felt off the boat and bumped his head with the bue. It was scary thank God he is fine. How about some tea?" granny smiled.

Grace went upstairs to do some things to the guest room. Margaret looked outside the window and said: "It's my entire fault he is just mad. Now he is hurt because of me." She started to cry again. Granny felt bad seeing her like that, she made the tea and gave it to her: "When you drink this you should lay down you look tired. Margaret you are strong woman and I know you. Sometimes men are stubborn but that won't change he loves you we all know that just give him time." Margaret found comforted in what granny said so she drank her tea and went to the guest room Grace had just finished cleaning up. Meanwhile Andrew woke up and called his mom she went to the room: "Are you all right honey?" "Can you get me some water?" "Sure honey. Andrew there is something I got to tell you." "What is it mom?" "Margaret is here she is very worried because you had an accident and she is a nervous wreck, please be nice ok." He stood quiet "Mom just get me the water, wait, Where is she mom?" "Granny told her to lay down she look tired and also so she can calm down." She left the room. He told himself: "It has been three months I have seen her. I thought about her all the time and I never gave her the chance to hear her side of the story because I was so scared of being lied to again. I should let her talk when I see her." Grace came up with the water and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

One hour later Margaret woke up from her nap and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Then she freshen up and went towards Andrew's room. When she went in Andrew looked to see who came in she looked at him and smiled in the inside she was excited to see him but this was no time to show that because they had a unfinished business: "Hi, how are you?" he smiled a little: "Could be better. You look kind of pale you okay?" "Yes I am, lately I had this flu that won't go away. Andrew I…" "Margaret let me talk. It's been three months and I'm the one that has to say sorry. I just got mad and I felt like you were lying to me again. Margaret I felt I was going to lose you again." She was standing there and went towards him: "Andrew I told you before no lying again I love you. And after that day I have not seen Brian again. You are my world and my all." He graved her hand "Sit here next to me." And he looked at her didn't know what to say. Margaret got close to him and kisses him; he responded by caressing her face and softly touched her hair. Margaret felt safe when she was next to him, it was like no matter how far and how long he was, Andrew was her man her other half he was the completion for her happy ending. He looked at her and felt speechless I mean this amazing woman that is strong, even thought that she started on the wrong foot with him but won his heart: "Margaret, all my life I have search for a woman that was strong but gentle once you know her and I can't believe that all this time she was right next to me." She smiled and hugged him.

Someone knock at the door and it was granny: "So I see that you guys are ready to use to baby maker." Margaret looked at granny as she was hugging Andrew: "Not quite yet granny. If you excuse I need to go to town I'll be in time for dinner. See you later." She walked out the room. Granny sat next to Andrew and said: "Honey I had to do all this so you can realize she is the woman you love and need to be with. I know that accident was nothing and you will be alright but she doesn't need to know that, let's keep our secret." And winked at him, Andrew laugh he knew that granny always had something up her sleeve. Meanwhile Margaret was on her way to town and started to think for one moment: "Could it be that I'm pregnant and it's not the flu. Every morning I wake up I have to throw up. No, it can't be." She got to town and went to the pharmacy. She went by the aisle of the pregnancy test and stood there and though about it. Then she graved one and said: "Just to be on the safe side." She kept walking. When she was going toward the register she bumped into Gertrude and Margaret was nervous. Gertrude said: "Oh, Margaret you drop this." Picked it up and looked at it: "Oh my God Margaret, this is so exciting are you?" "I don't know and please keep it a secret I won't say until I'm sure. Now if you excuse me I have to go, but I will let you know ok, take care." When she was going to pay for it she looked up and Ramon was looking at her and said: "Hello, remember me." And moved his hips, she said: "Please don't do that again it wasn't great the first time please don't ruin my day Ramon and want to pay for this and go." "Oh, I see. Margarita are you pregnant?" "That's why I am buying the test to find out, please keep your mouth shut. Thank you." She paid and rushed out of there. She got to house and went upstairs. As she was going upstairs Grace shouted: "Dinner is ready Margaret." "I'll be right there give me one second." She hid the pregnancy test in her luggage and went downstairs.

When she went downstairs everybody was waiting for her and she sat next to Andrew. Grace smiled seeing them together and she said a prayer. She started passing the food and everyone started to talk, Andrew looked at Margaret, she smiled at him and he graved her hand. It was like in that moment they were in their own world. Grace asked Margaret: "Have you considered moving to Alaska?" "I do like Alaska but New York is my home and it watched me grow. Maybe in the future." Andrew said: "Mom, you would like everybody to live in Alaska. But we will visit do not worry." And kissed Margaret, she got up and said: "Will you excuse I have to go to the bathroom." And went upstairs. Grace said: "Lately she has been going a lot to the bathroom; she must be really sick". Granny said: "She is pregnant I know it." Andrew almost chocked and his food: "Granny it can't be. We haven't used the baby maker." Everyone laughed. As everybody laughed he thought about that passionate night they had together in Margaret's apartment: "Could it be that she is pregnant and all these months she hasn't had flu." same thoughts as Margaret. Meanwhile Margaret was upstairs taking the pregnancy test as she was waiting there she was thinking even though she loves New York she will like to open an office and work on her own. Be able to raise a family here close to the people she grew to love in such little time. When the three minutes were up there it was it was positive Margaret Tate was going to have a child with Andrew the man she loves endlessly. How can she tell him before the family? She got nervous and sat there on top of the toilet with the test in her hand. Someone knocked on her door and it was Andrew: "Are you okay? I came to check up on you." "Yes, I am fine I'll be out there in a moment." She took the test and put it inside the medical covenant because she was in a rushed to get out of the bathroom. When she got out he was standing in the middle of the room she went towards him and kissed him, he caressed her face and said: "You know I do need a nurse to help me, can you give me a bath?" and smiled. Margaret smiled back and said: "Sure I can I will take extra care of you Mr. Paxton. Now let me start a bath for you. Let me take you to the room." "I'm already starting to like this. Take me where ever you want nurse." Said Andrew. They came out of the room and Grace was going to call them and granny stopped her and said: "Let them have some privacy. We'll spend some time with them tomorrow. Now come on lets go to the bar so we can see Ramon." Grace laughed: "Ok let's go." And off they went.

Meanwhile Margaret took Andrew to the room and he sat down on one of the chairs while Margaret started the bath for him. Margaret was thinking that it would be a great time to tell him when she was giving him a bath; I mean she didn't know whether he wants kids or not so somehow she was kind of worried. Andrew was outside the little porch in his room looking at the lake just relaxing. Margaret went towards him and kissed him and he pulled her against him, she said: "Watch out honey I don't want to hurt you." "Don't worry you won't, now come here sit on lap nurse I will make you feel much better." He graved her legs and slowly open them as she sat on his lap facing him she can feel how better he was feeling, when she rubbed on him slowly: "Umm, Mr. Paxton this is making me feel much better, let me feel a little deeper to see how you feel." "Oh you will pretty soon. I'm going to take you temperature you seemed kind of hot." "I am give me your hand my heart it's a bit racy." She graved his hand and put it on her left breast, she put her hand against his and moved it gently breaking out a moan Margaret as she closed her eyes and lick her lips. Andrew was aroused by seeing her expression: "Nurse I think you need to take a bath to." "I think I do but come in Mr. Paxton let me get you ready for your bath." They went inside the bedroom and Margaret sat Andrew on the bed she reach for his shirt and took it off and rubbed his chest, then she helped him get up and got on her knees, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his paints and put down his zipper and pulled down his paints. She was surprised to see how excited he was: "Oh, Mr. Paxton I can see you looking forward for this bath." "You have no idea." He said. As he stared at her, she got up and graved him and rubbed his body against her slowly. He can feel her getting wet: "Let me check on your bath Mr. Paxton." She went to the bathroom and turned off the water: "It's ready." She when to get him and helped him get to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom he held her and let her hair loose: "It's my turn to make you feel comfortable." He put his hand up her thigh and went up slowly and put down her white panties gently and tossed them away, he went up her thigh again opened her legs a little as he felt how wet she was he played with her a little as she held her self to the towel rack with her head back and her eyes close: "I can feel your also looking forward to taking care of me." And he smiled as he looked at her; he pulled her head towards him and kissed her. He put his hands all over her body and took off her white dress letting fall on the floor. They kept on kissing as they went into the bathtub, she graved a sponge and started to rub it all over his back as she was sitting on his lap again as she rubbed his back he had his hands on her hips moving her body slowly at the same motion as him she was in ecstasy and she dropped the sponge while he was making her feel like a real woman. She pulled his hair as he caressed her breast; they got out of control as they got to their peak of burning love. He was yearning for more as she gave him what he wanted more and more ecstasy. As they reach their great moment they held each other very closely as they were all wet and full of bubbles. They smiled and laughed Margaret said: "Now that's was a bath." Andrew gave her a kiss: "Yes it was. Never had one like that." They took a shower and she helped him get dress and they lay in the bed together. Margaret though this will be the perfect time: "Andrew we need to talk." "Sure, what about?" "I have some news for you." "Ok." "I've been thinking about what your mom said and I think I will like to move to Alaska. Open an office worked together you can do your writing freely and also we can be close to your family." "Really? I mean you don't need to do this for me or my mom." "I want this for me maybe a change is good. Just in case I'll leave New York with open doors. Also Andrew I'm pregnant." Andrew was shocked he was just looking at her: "Margaret, I love you. Are you sure?" "Yes, I bought a test today when you went up to my room and was in bathroom and had it my hand. All this time I thought I had the flu. But with the morning sickness really made me doubt. When granny said about the baby maker it made me think and that's why I went to town." He hugged and kissed her: "Oh my God I'm going be a father. Are you read for your mommy role?" "With you as daddy yes I am." They stayed in the bed until next day.

They went downstairs for breakfast and as there eating Andrew got up and said: "I have an announce to make. Mom, Dad and Granny, Margaret is pregnant." Everybody got happy and kissed them both. Granny said: "I knew it the moment you walked in that door something told me you were. Oh honey I'm so happy for you." Margaret also had an announcement: "I have some more great news. I have decided to move to Alaska and open an office. Also I find this is a great place to raise a family and be closer to my new family. Grace started to cry of happiness because she would have the chance to see the baby and watch the baby grow up.

They made a party to celebrate the baby news and the moving news. Two months later Margaret and Andrew got married. Six months later Margaret gave birth to a baby boy named: James Andrew Paxton. She opened an office in Alaska and Andrew was in charge and was well known writer. Margaret two years later gave birth to a baby girl named: Michelle Paxton. So you can say they were living happily ever after.


End file.
